O Nascimento de um herói
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: A historia, na visão desta autora, de Siegfried de Doubhe!Neste capítulo: Alberich mostra sua face.!Capítulo Final.
1. Capítulo 1

O Nascimento de um herói. 

**Fic de presente de Natal para a PandoraAmamiya, Lady Ice, Kurt e todos que são fãs dos Guerreiros deuses. **

**Levemente inspirada em algumas passagens do filme "A maldição do anel."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O rapaz olha ofegante o enorme dragão que acabara de abater, segurando com firmeza a espada que ele mesmo forjara. Seu corpo, ferido e cansando, estava sujo pelo sangue da fera mitológica que derrotara.

"_Banhe-se no sangue..."-_o vento parecia lhe sussurrar_.-"Banhe-se no sangue do dragão..."_

Ele se despe, mergulhando seu corpo na poça que o sangue fizera, não notando que o vento havia carregado uma pequena folha de uma árvore, e que esta ficou grudada em sua pele suada, privando-a do contato com o sangue do dragão e...

"Siegfried!"-a voz de seu pai o desperta do mundo da fantasia onde o menino, de aparente 12 anos, estava, fechando o livro imediatamente, observando do alto da árvore, seu esconderijo preferido, o velho senhor que o procurava.-"Preciso de sua ajuda!"

"Estou indo, pai!"-ele esconde o livro em um pequeno espaço oco da árvore e pulou para o chão com agilidade.-"Estou aqui, pai."

"Sonhando com os heróis do passado de novo?"-o velho falou com um sorriso, escondido pela longa barba branca.-"Esqueça isso e me ajude na forja, sim?"

"Estava lendo sobre o lendário Siegfried, pai."-o menino loiro falava, acompanhando o idoso senhor.-"Além de termos o mesmo nome, ele também foi ferreiro como eu!"

"Sei, sei."-o homem ficou pensativo, como se quisesse contar algo, mas mudou de idéia.-"Vamos terminar nossos afazeres, assim poderá voltar ao livro."

"Sim."-o garoto foi acender o fogo da forja.

Enquanto observava Siegfried se ocupando com suas tarefas, o ferreiro chamado Woldein pensava preocupado com o destino do menino. Sabia que Siegfried não era como os demais garotos, tanto em sua maturidade em tão tenra idade como em sua ascendência. Fato esse que o preocupava ainda mais. Talvez era chegado o momento de contar a ele sobre si mesmo.

Os pensamentos do velho Woldein foram interrompidos quando um cortejo real se fez anunciar. À frente de vários soldados, um homem de cabelos acinzentados, montado em um corcel negro, ricamente trajado e de porte real, era acompanhado por algumas crianças.

Siegfried parou o que fazia para admirar o cortejo, em especial uma menina de cabelos prateados que cavalgava lado a lado com o homem. Eles pararam diante da ferraria, e o velho Woldein fez uma reverência respeitosa para os visitantes.

"A que devo a honra de ter o grande senhor Durval em minha casa?"-falou com todo respeito.

"Woldein."-disse o homem descendo do corcel e entregando as rédeas a um dos soldados.-"Sabe da minha profunda admiração por seu trabalho. Você consegue criar as mais belas e perfeitas espadas de todo o reino."

"Sou apenas um humilde artesão. Ouvir tais elogios de meu rei é uma honra que não me julgo merecedor."-o velho ergueu-se a um sinal de Durval.-"Mas sempre levei minhas espadas ao seu palácio, meu senhor."

"Desta vez cavalgava com meus protegidos. Achei adequado que me acompanhassem. Além do que, minha sobrinha Hilda estava cansada."

"Ah, princesa Hilda."-o senhor curvou-se quando a menina, que havia descido do cavalo se colocou ao lado de Durval.-"Quanta honra."

"Quem é ele?"-Hilda perguntou olhando e sorrindo para Siegfried, que até aquele momento permanecia parado, abobalhado com a presença de Hilda.

"É meu filho, Siegfried."-apressou-se em responder.

"Ele lhe ajuda?"-Durval examinava uma adaga.-"Belo trabalho, Woldein!"

"Este foi meu filho quem fez, meu senhor."-explicou o ferreiro.

"Mesmo!"-colocou a adaga sobre uma mesa de madeira.-"É muito habilidoso, menino."

"Obrigado, senhor."-olhando desconfiado para Durval e depois fica corado ao se deparar com o sorriso de Hilda mais uma vez.

"Siegfried apesar da pouca idade e aparência, é muito forte meu lorde."

"Estou vendo."-Durval analisou Siegfried e depois se voltou para chamar a atenção de um menino ruivo que o acompanhava, que tocava em uma das espadas expostas.-"Não mexa em nada, Alberich. Não tem a capacidade de escolher uma espada de qualidade. Crianças!"

"Senhor."-Siegfried mostra a Durval uma espada, manejando-a.-"Esta seria de seu agrado?"

"É linda!"-exclamou Hilda observando a lâmina.

"Realmente, magnífica!"

"É só uma espada."-diz Alberich com tédio.

"Alberich, é meu protegido e discípulo. Mas ainda não sabe nada sobre admirar um belo trabalho artesanal quando vê um. Até mesmo o filho do ferreiro parece ter mais classe que você para esses assuntos".- Alberich enfureceu-se com a comparação de Durval, olhando o rapaz loiro com ódio.-"Woldein, levarei esta bela espada e a adaga que seu filho criou. São belíssimos trabalhos. Podemos negociar o preço?"

Enquanto os homens se afastavam para negociar, Siegfried ficou sozinho com Hilda e Alberich.

"Gosta do que faz, Siegfried?"-ela perguntou amavelmente, o menino ficou corado.

"Eu gosto. Mas..."

"Mas?"-ela insistiu.

"Minha vontade é de servir no palácio Valhalla."

A risada debochada de Alberich se fez ouvida.

"Você? O filho de um ferreiro na guarda real?"-voltou a rir.-"Não diga bobagens, Hilda."

"É princesa Hilda para você."-Siegfried a defende, irritado com a provocação do outro.

"Olhem só. Apenas comentou seu sonho absurdo e já se acha defensor da princesa?"-Alberich continuava com as provocações.-"Ponha-se em seu lugar, filho do ferreiro!"

"Meu pai disse-me que não importa o berço, Alberich. E sim os atos de um homem quem determina quem ele será."-um menino de cabelos loiros e lisos entrou na ferraria.

"Meta-se com sua vida, Haguen."-falou o ruivo.

"Sou Haguen."-se apresentou a Siegfried, ignorando Alberich.

"Deixe de ser idiota, Haguen. É apenas um aldeão, filho de um ferreiro ignorante! Não pertence a nosso nível."

Neste momento, Siegfried realmente ficou irritado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do lado de fora, Durval e Woldein conversavam.

"Está me pedindo para levar seu filho?"-Durval perguntou incrédulo.

"Siegfried merece mais do que eu posso oferecer, meu senhor."-pediu com humildade.-"Você mesmo viu o quanto ele é habilidoso."

"Hum...pensarei nisso. É um rapaz forte, sim. Poderá ser um bom soldado. Farei isso em nome dos tempos em que serviu no palácio na guarda real, Woldein."

"Obrigado, senhor."

Então viram espantados Alberich ser jogado para fora da ferraria. Correram para ver o que acontecia, a tempo de presenciarem dois soldados tirarem com certo esforço Siegfried de cima do ruivo, o qual estava levando uma surra.

"O que houve?"-perguntou Durval alterado.

"Este idiota ousou me bater, senhor!"-dizia Alberich, destilando seu veneno.-"Pela ousadia deveria ser açoitado!"

"Isso é verdade?"-olhou para Haguen e Hilda que abriram passagem pelos guardas.

"Tio!"-a menina pediu.-"Não o castigue, por favor!"

"Senhor. Ele defendeu a honra da princesa."-explicou Haguen.

"Como assim?"

"Não acredite neles, senhor e..."

"Cale-se Alberich!"-ordenou Durval.-"Fale, Haguen."

"Alberich se referiu a princesa Hilda com desrespeito e também ofendeu a Siegfried."

"Hum...e ele defendeu seu nome e Hilda?"-espantou-se.-"Ensinou o menino a lutar?"

"Uma lição ou outra, senhor."-explicou Woldein.

"Então ensinou bem. Que vergonhoso Alberich. Recebeu treinamento para se tornar um dia um guerreiro deus de Odin e se deixou ser acertado por este rapaz?"-Alberich baixou o olhar envergonhado e cerrou os punhos com raiva. Durval voltou sua atenção a Woldein.-"Amanhã ele poderá ir ao palácio Valhalla. Instruirei ao capitão da guarda que o espere. Agora vamos."

Os soldados soltaram Siegfried, e Woldein ficou ao seu lado vendo os nobres partirem. Haguen acenou antes de subir em seu cavalo e acompanhar os soldados. Hilda olhou para trás e sorriu para Siegfried, que sentiu a respiração falhar naquele momento.

"Ela é realmente muito bonita!"-comentou o idoso.-"Creio que quando se tornar uma mocinha, será a mais linda de todo o reino!"

"Ela é a princesa."-falou desanimado antes de entrar em casa.-"Quando ficar mais velha, nem se lembrará de minha existência."

"Se acredita nisso."-o velho deu os ombros.

"Pai. Por que o senhor Durval disse para que eu fosse ao palácio amanhã?"

"Porque eu pedi."-sentou-se em um banco, observando o menino.

"Não confio em Durval, pai. Ele tem um olhar que me lembra o de uma cobra."-falou o menino.

"Ele tem mesmo."

"Alberich também. Aquele garoto."

"Mesmo assim, você deve ir."

"Mas..."

"Deixe-me contar-lhe algo, Siegfried."-apontou para outro banco, indicando que ele se sentasse.-"Sabe muito bem que não sou seu parente de sangue."

"Mas me acolheu e me deu um lar."-apressou-se em dizer.-"Sempre foi meu pai."

"E muito me orgulho de que me considere assim. Lembra-se de algo em relação aquele dia que eu o encontrei?"

"Nada."

"Bem. Há anos Asgard trava lutas em nossas fronteiras com os países vizinhos. Na verdade isso acontece porque Durval quer aumentar nossas terras a força. Ato esse que condeno."-suspirou.-"Eu era um soldado como tantos outros nestes tempos. Foi lutando que feri minha perna e pedi baixa, neste estado não era útil num campo de batalha."

"Nunca me contou isso antes."

"Hehehe...lembro-me que, depois que me estabeleci em um vilarejo ao norte, conheci um jovem capitão da guarda, que deveria patrulhar as fronteiras e evitar que fossemos invadidos. Ele tinha vários soldados sob seu comando e era muito respeitado. Seu nome era Sigmund. O que ele tinha de extraordinário para que eu não o esquecesse?"-sorriu.-"Além de ser o homem mais forte que eu já vi lutando, possuía uma adorável esposa, e igualmente corajosa chamada Siglinda e um garotinho loiro, que era seu único filho."

Siegfried sentiu um arrepio com os relatos, mas não desviou o olhar e sua atenção do ancião.

"Eram...meus pais?"

"Sim."-respondeu com sinceridade.-"Agora se lembra deles e daquele dia?"

"Um...pouco."

"Soldados atacaram a vila."-continuou a contar.-"Seu pai ordenou que todos fossem embora para um lugar mais seguro, mas sua mãe não quis partir. E eu me lembro que, antes de que eu partisse com os demais aldeões, você se recusou a ir. O que poderia se esperar do homem que dizem descender do lendário herói a não ser que ele lutaria pelo o que achava correto até o fim."

"Eu me lembro."

As cenas de sua infância vieram à mente, aquela noite de sangue e fogo, seu pai lutando contra um verdadeiro exército, viu o momento de sua morte por um ataque covarde, ouviu o grito de sua mãe...Mais alguém gritava, e descobriu que era ele. Sua mãe o levou nos braços numa tentativa de fugir daquele inferno que seu lar havia se tornado.

Haviam se separado. A mãe para despistar os soldados que covardemente caçavam quem estava fugindo e fracos demais para reagirem, o escondeu debaixo de uma arvore velha e atraiu a atenção deles. As palavras dela, antes de partir...

"_Seja corajoso meu filho...Espelhe-se em seu pai e do alto do palácio de Odin, ele o olhará e dirá com orgulho que é seu filho."-_dizia em lágrimas

"_Mãe..."_

"_Shhh...Seja corajoso, meu filho. Eu te amo, meu pequeno Siegfried._"-a mãe pediu para que não sentisse medo, que fosse sempre corajoso e correu.

As palavras dela foram lembradas e agora não seriam mais esquecidas. Foi a ultima vez que a viu.

"Mãe..."

Depois veio o amanhecer...e um menino órfão andava pelos campos gelados, sem rumo. Isso até encontrar um velho ferreiro que saia daquelas terras ocupadas. E este homem, chamado Woldein, o levar consigo e criá-lo como a um filho.

"Siegfried?"-a voz de Woldein fez o menino voltar a realidade, ele o encarou com duas grossas lágrimas em seus olhos.-"Acredito que você vá honrar o nome de seu pai e de sua mãe, se tornando um bom soldado e defendendo Asgard."

"Não apenas Asgard. Não serei apenas um simples soldado. Mas se descendo do lendário herói e tenho seu nome, me tornarei tão grande quanto ele!"-falou em pensamento.

Levantou-se e saiu de casa, caminhando até a árvore que era seu refúgio e buscou o livro com a historia que mais apreciava.

Na manhã seguinte, Siegfried despediu-se de Woldein e caminhou para o palácio Valhalla. O idoso sentia que havia feito a coisa certa, e voltou para casa. Entrando em sua cozinha. Viu sobre a mesa, cuidadosamente colocado, o livro de histórias de Siegfried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O garoto caminhou quase o dia inteiro, quando finalmente chegou aos portões do palácio. Os soldados colocados em guarda estranharam a proximidade do menino.

"Que foi? Está perdido?"-indagou um deles.

"Não. Vim para ser treinado no palácio."

"Você?"-outro espantou-se e começou a rir.-"É muito pequeno. Volte quando criar barbas!"

O menino apenas estreitou o olhar diante da provocação.

"Ele tem a minha idade, deve estar sendo treinado para ser um guerreiro deus como eu."-disse um menino que chegava a cavalo. Tinha cabelos revoltos e esverdeados, e olhos de um castanho-vermelho.

"Mestre Shido."-os soldados fizeram uma mesura.-"É apenas um aldeão. Não merece sua atenção."

"Ao contrário, por pertencer ao nosso povo não deve ser ignorado, soldado."-disse Shido.-"Como se chama?"

"Siegfried."

"EI! Foi você que deu um murro em Alberich? O Haguen me contou."-falou entusiasmado.

"F-fui eu."

"Ele vai entrar comigo."-determinou o pequeno nobre, descendo do cavalo.-"Sou Shido."

"Prazer."-e apertaram as mãos.

Entraram no palácio, e Siegfried admirou as seculares muralhas, os soldados que treinavam em um pátio. Shido andava, já acostumado com a movimentação não dava muita atenção a isto, chamou Siegfried quando ele parou para admirar uma estátua de uma valquíria no pátio principal. O loiro se apressou em acompanhar seu novo amigo.

Ele sentia que sua vida jamais seria a mesma a partir deste dia, no momento em que cruzou os portões de Valhalla.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

O Nascimento de um herói. 

**Capitulo 2**

"Shido. Você disse lá fora que estava sendo treinado para ser um guerreiro deus. O que é um guerreiro deus?"

"Não conhece?"-espantou-se.-"Bem, meu pai me disse que um guerreiro deus são os lendários defensores que Odin escolhe para proteger Asgard e seu representante na Terra quando o mal surgir."

"Lendários defensores?"

"Sim. São os guerreiros mais poderosos do Mundo."-falou entusiasmado.-"Estou treinando desde que fui escolhido para me tornar um."

"Onde está Haguen?"-olhando para os lados.

"Se não estiver com a senhorita Freiya. Deve estar treinando."

"Senhorita Freiya?"

"Irmã mais nova da princesa Hilda."-respondeu.-"Ela você sabe quem é, não é?"

"Claro que sei."-respondeu imediatamente, lembrando da bela menina que acompanhava Durval.-"Ela está aqui?"

"Sempre vem para cá no inverno, com os pais. Mas na primavera volta para o palácio deles no norte."-respondeu.-"Chegamos. Olha lá o Haguen...e o Alberich."

"O que o filho do ferreiro está fazendo aqui?"-indagou Alberich e depois provocou.-"Ah, se veio colocar ferraduras novas em meu cavalo, os estábulos são para lá."

"Pare com isso, Alberich. Ou se esqueceu do soco que levou?"-provocou Haguen, se aproximando dos amigos, e ignorando a carranca de Alberich.-"Bem vindo, Siegfried."

"Ele não pode ter vindo para treinar conosco."-dizia Alberich.-"O lugar dele não é aqui."

"Eu que decido isso."-falou Siegfried.

Quatro figuras observavam a discussão. Dois adultos e duas crianças.

"Olha como fala com um superior, filho de ferreiro."

Sem se conter mais, Siegfried segura Alberich pela gola da túnica e o encara furioso.

"Olha como fala de Woldein. Eu sou Siegfried, filho de Sigmund. Mais respeito ao falar deles."

"Pode soltá-lo, rapaz."-pediu um homem de barbas, acompanhado por um menino ruivo e de aparência frágil e por Durval.-"Você é filho de Sigmund?"

"Sim."-Siegfried ficou envergonhado ao ver que atrás de Durval, estava Hilda.

"Tem os traços de seu pai. E os olhos de sua mãe."-falou sorrindo analisando.-"E o gênio dela também. Sou Folken e eu conheci seu pai, lutamos juntos. Este é meu filho, Mime."

O menino ruivinho acena timidamente, escondido atrás do pai.

"Pensei que o filho dele também houvesse morrido naquele cerco."-indagou Durval.-"Woldein o salvou?"

"Sim. E Woldein me contou tudo o que houve com meus pais."

"Não tenho porque duvidar das palavras dele."-falou Durval.-"O que acha?"

"Aqui no Castelo você será preparado para concluir seu treinamento sozinho, rapaz."-explicou Folken.-"É assim que os Guerreiros deuses são moldados! Com treinamento árduo...duro...sem piedade. Acha que consegue?"

"Sim."-respondeu com firmeza.

"Então...Shido. Leve-o para que coma alguma coisa e descanse. Amanhã pela manhã começará a treinar com você e Haguen."-determinou Folken.-"Vamos Mime."

O pequeno menino ruivo assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o pai.

"Venha, Siegfried."-Chamou Shido.

SE afastaram dos outros, e ainda chegou a ouvir algumas imprecações vindas de Alberich.

"Por que ele é tão chato?"-perguntou o loiro.

"Alberich? É por que ele vem de uma das mais tradicionais e nobres famílias de Asgard. Sempre houve um Alberich protegendo os governantes de nosso país."-respondeu Shido.-"Mas não liga. Ele gosta de se gabar de seu nome e de sua inteligência, mas é um idiota! Meu pai me disse que o nome e o berço não provam o valor de ninguém e sim o que ele faz."

Siegfried sorriu. Pressentiu que se daria bem com Shido também, e que provavelmente seriam grandes amigos.

Os dias se passaram e como Folken havia dito, os treinamentos eram intensos e rigorosos. Mas Siegfried fazia questão de treinar duro e dar o melhor de si para se tornar um Guerreiro deus. Não se contentaria com menos, havia se decidido.

Raramente via a jovem princesa Hilda, ela estava sempre acompanhada por sua irmã e Haguen. Ou pelos pais. O senhor Durval parecia mais preocupada com seus planos de expansão das fronteiras de Asgard do que com o treino dos futuros Guerreiros deuses.

Semanas depois, numa certa noite, o loirinho não conseguia dormir. Estava ansioso demais com o fato de que seria enviado para treinar longe de Valhalla, no dia seguinte, e isso havia lhe tirado o sono. Jogou as peles que serviam de cobertor para o lado e levantou-se. Colocou sua roupa e achou que se caminhasse um pouco logo teria sono.

Seus passos o levaram aos estábulos, onde ficou admirando os belos corcéis que pertenciam aos nobres que residiam no castelo. De repente ouviu um som de passos leves e se escondeu atrás de um barril.

Com o coração batendo freneticamente, ele avistou Hilda entrando nos estábulos com algumas maçãs nas mãos.

"Trouxe para você, Grane."-ela estende uma maçã para um potro. Da raça Holstenier, todo negro.

"Ele gosta das maçãs, senhorita Hilda."-Siegfried venceu a timidez e saiu de seu esconderijo.

De inicio Hilda assusta-se, mas ao ver quem era, dá um sorriso e um pequeno suspiro de alivio. E depois pede com os olhos suplicantes.

"Por favor. Não conte ao meu tio Durval que eu vim aqui."

"Eu não conto, pode confiar em mim."

Hilda sorriu e Siegfried teve certeza de que ficou vermelho.

"Sei que posso confiar em você, Siegfried."

"A...a senhorita lembrou meu nome?"

"Por que o espanto? Claro que me lembro de você."

"É que a senhorita é uma princesa e eu sou apenas um..."-envergonhado.

"Um amigo."-ela lhe dá uma maçã.-"Gosto de pensar que seremos amigos. Dê para Grane, ele quer ser seu amigo também."

Ficaram ali, conversando sobre muitas coisas. Sentaram do lado de fora do estábulo observando as estrelas. Hilda avistou a Constelação da Ursa Maior nos céus, e a estrela Polaris.

"Minha mãe me disse que a estrela Polaris é a minha estrela guardiã."-comentou a menina depois ficou entristecida.

"Que foi?"

"Ela também me falou que é meu destino proteger Asgard. E eu tenho medo disso. Tenho medo de não conseguir."

"Não precisa ter medo. Sei que a senhorita vai conseguir..."-o menino fica diante dela e fala com redobrada confiança.-"Eu juro que ajudarei a senhorita nisso!"

"Mesmo, Siegfried? Você ficará do meu lado e me ajudará?"

"Eu juro que protegerei você."-falou o menino.

Hilda sorriu e se levantou, dando um beijo inocente no rosto de Siegfried, que permaneceu parado, corado. Nem ousou se mexer quando a princesa retornou para dentro do castelo para se recolher. Só esboçou alguma reação depois que ela se fora, tocando no rosto e sorrindo como um bobo.

Aquele beijo seria a lembrança que o motivaria a se tornar um guerreiro deus de Asgard. Retornaria para cumprir sua promessa e proteger Hilda.

Na manhã seguinte, como combinado, partiu. Lançou um último olhar para Valhalla e a viu acenando para ele de uma janela. Siegfried sorriu, voltaria por ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anos se passaram, Hilda agora era uma jovem mulher, muito bela e admirada por sua bondade. E ao contrário da maioria das jovens de sua idade, ela se mostrava muito interessada nos assuntos de Estado e se revoltava com algumas atitudes do tio.

Então o inevitável ocorreu. Durval cometeu o erro de se achar um deus e desafiou Atena. O resultado foi que Durval morreu em batalha, por ter ousado isso. Coube a Hilda, sua herdeira próxima se tornar a governante de Asgard.

Em pé, na sacada o Palácio Valhalla que se tornara seu lar, por sua posição, ela observava as estrelas. Seus pensamentos voltaram mais uma vez para Siegfried e sua promessa de que voltaria e a protegeria.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, Hilda."-Freiya apareceu sorrindo para ela.-"Ainda pensa naquele menino?"

"Hoje ele deve ser um homem, Freiya."-comentou.

"Soube pelo Haguen que Siegfried terminou seu treinamento e retornará para casa o mais breve possível!"-disse entusiasmada.

"Isso seria bom."-e entrou para dentro do castelo.

Hilda caminhava pelos enormes corredores e viu uma serva caminhando com uma cesta de frutas nas mãos. Fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse, pegou duas maçãs e saiu na direção dos estábulos.

"Como está, Grane?"-acariciou o pescoço do belo animal, oferecendo a maçã.

"Ele ainda gosta muito de maçãs."-a voz masculina, e estranhamente familiar despertou a atenção da jovem princesa, e um rapaz de cabelos loiros, ondulados saiu das sombras.

Hilda encarou seus belos olhos azuis e o reconheceu.

"Siegfried!"

"Princesa Hilda."-ele se inclina respeitosamente.

"Você voltou. Como havia prometido!"-naquele momento, Hilda percebeu o quanto os anos e o treino foram generosos com Siegfried. O menino magro havia se tornado um belo homem, e isto não passou despercebido.-"Está...está de ótima aparência."

"Obrigado."

"Quero dizer...está muito bonito!"

Siegfried corou com o elogio, não esperava receber tais palavras daquela boca tão feminina. Repreendeu-se com seus pensamentos. Ela era a princesa de Asgard, sua senhora a quem deve lealdade! A quem mataria e morreria para proteger.

"Está tarde, senhorita. Melhor se recolher, esta noite promete ser bem fria."

"Sim. Mas quero que apareça nos jardins amanhã pela manhã. Preciso conversar com você."-ela determinou, sorrindo com gentileza, acrescentou.-"É muito bom tê-lo de volta, Siegfried."

Vê-la novamente encheu o coração de Siegfried de um sentimento que acalentava desde menino. O sorriso que fazia seu coração disparar, o olhar que podia desarmá-lo, o perfume de seu corpo que entorpecia seus sentidos, fazendo-o esquecer de todo o resto e somente Hilda importava.

Ela havia se tornado uma bela mulher, tal qual sempre imaginara.

"Esqueça isso, Siegfried."-murmurou acariciando Grane.-"Jamais ela poderá ser sua. Mas eu me contento em apenas servi-la e protege-la. Isso me basta."

Afagou o belo animal mais uma vez e voltou para os seus antigos aposentos.

O sol ainda não dava mostras que surgiria no horizonte, ainda estava escuro quando os sentinelas davam o sinal do inicio de um novo dia...e Siegfried ainda dormia, cansado pela viagem, por ter chegado tão tarde na noite anterior, e embalado pelos sonhos com sua princesa.

Foi um puxão violento em seus lençóis, lançando-o bruscamente no chão, e as risadas debochadas ouvidas a seguir, que fizeram o rapaz acordar...extremamente mal humorado.

"Seus..."-ia desfilar uma série de palavrões sobre as mães dos autores do "ataque", quando os reconheceu, apesar de estarem adultos.-"Haguen...Shido?"

"Bom dia, Siegfried."-Shido ainda ria.

"Siegfried! Bem vindo, amigo!"-Haguen abria os braços para as boas vindas, hesitando ao sentir o cosmo do amigo elevar.-"Opa..."

Uma pequena explosão, socos e pontapés depois...os três amigos sentavam à mesa da de jantar, para comerem algo antes de iniciarem o dia. Apesar dos rostos inchados e olhos roxos presentes nos três, os serviçais preferiam não tecer nenhuma comentário. O mais velho entre eles riu, enquanto servia os guerreiros, havia presenciado cenas como essa várias vezes no passado, quando os três treinavam juntos.

"Que recepção de boas vindas."-Siegfried comentou, e todos começaram a rir como meninos.

"Aqui estava meio monótono sem você, Siegfried!"-comentou Shido, enchendo um caneco de hidromel.-"Que bom que retornou!"

"E como foi os seus dias treinando nas montanhas?"

"Meu treinamento foi duro, solitário..."-Siegfried bebeu um pouco de hidromel e acrescentou. -"Mas eu prometi a alguém que retornaria."

"Quem?"-Haguen insistiu.

"Não vou ficar te contando isso, Haguen."

"Conte-me! Afinal, éramos amigos!"

"E a senhorita Freiya? Como está?"-Shido comentou e teve vontade de gargalhar ao ver um homem da estatura de Haguen avermelhar-se a simples menção do nome de Freiya.

"Eu preciso ir."-Siegfried levantou-se com brusquidão ao reparar no sol que apontava pela janela.

"Vai se encontrar com ela!"-Shido provocou.

"Vou me encontrar com a princesa Hilda."-falou em um tom, encerrando o assunto e se retirando.

Chegando aos jardins ele a encontrou sentada perto de uma fonte, observando as folhas das árvores próximas caírem ao chão. Como se notasse a presença dele, ela se levantou e sorriu.

Aquele sorriso que conseguia desarmar até mesmo o mais bravo dos guerreiros deuses. Que fazia seu coração disparar.

Como ela era linda!

Foi aí, observando-a em meio aos jardins, como se fizesse parte dele...uma deidade...que Sigfried descobriu que estava perdido em seus olhos tão azuis quanto os céus pálidos de Asgard. Ele estava apaixonado.

Continua...

Fim...

Notas:

Este é meu presente para você, PandoraAmiya, minha amiga Bel. Espero que tenha gostado! Impossível não gostar do Sieg!

Eu citei Grane, o cavalo de Hilda. Não sei se este é o nome dele de verdade, me basiei como referência também o fic da PandoraAmamya: Amor Luminoso, Morte Sorridente...onde ela dá esse nome e esta descrição ao cavalo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**O Nascimento de um herói.**

**Capítulo 3**

- Siegfried. - ela o chamou com um sorriso meigo, indicando para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado, e o rapaz o fez timidamente. - Fico tão feliz que tenha conseguido!

- Eu havia lhe dito que me tornaria um Guerreiro Deus.

- Sim. Mas sinceramente espero que jamais tenha que usar uma armadura. - disse a jovem, com uma pontada de tristeza.

- O que diz, senhorita Hilda?

- Soube da batalha que houve aqui há alguns meses?

- Sim. E que Durval foi morto. - baixou o olhar. (começou o texto com passado, agarre-o e não o solte mais)

- Foi morto por sua ambição. Infelizmente, honrados guerreiros, como Frey, perderam a vida em uma batalha sem sentido. - Hilda mantinha (manteve) o olhar fixo em uma flor que conseguia crescer em meio à neve. - Não quero que isso se repita. Não enquanto eu estiver no trono de Asgard. Quero o melhor para meu reino e para o meu povo, Siegfried.

- Senhorita Hilda, conte comigo para manter a paz que tanto quer para Asgard.

- Obrigada, Siegfried. - sorriu.

Dizer que tal sorriso não o afetou seria mentira. Hilda, com sua beleza e meiguice, conseguia minar todas as defesas de Siegfried (do guerreiro deus).

- Preciso ir. Tenho muito que fazer antes do pôr do sol. - a jovem princesa comentou.

- Parece cansada.

- Um pouco. Todas as manhãs eu oro a Odin. – (apontou) e ela aponta para uma estrada que levava na direção do mar gelado. - Meu cosmo mantém as geleiras intactas, Siegfried. E não nego que isso toma parte das minhas forças.

- Todas as manhãs? - espantou-se. - Senhorita, isso não é perigoso para a sua saúde?

- Não. É um ato que realizo com boa vontade. - levantou-se e lhe dirigiu um sorriso. - Nesta manhã tenho tanto o que fazer, mas poderemos cavalgar juntos mais tarde?

- Cavalgar? Nós dois?

- Sim. Gosto de ver como o meu povo está. Gostaria de me acompanhar? Ou tem outros compromissos? – (perguntou-lhe com uma certa expectativa que ela nem sabia que estava ali) esta pergunta foi feita com expectativa.

- Nada me daria maior prazer do que protegê-la, senhorita Hilda.

- Está certo, então. Até mais tarde, Siegfried.

Dizendo isso, afastou-se para dentro do castelo. (O asgardiano) Siegfried ficou nos jardins, preocupado com Hilda, pelo enorme fardo que uma jovem como ela teria que carregar até o fim de seus dias.

- Também me preocupo com ela. – uma voz masculina e grave o deixou em alerta. Siegfried não o conhecia. Era alto, imenso, na verdade, cabelos e olhos claros e um cavanhaque. – Eu sou Thor.

O gigante se apresentou, estendendo a mão amigavelmente. Gesto esse que o rapaz aceitou com satisfação.

- Eu sou Siegfried.

- Shido e Haguen já me falaram sobre você. – comentou Thor.

- Se já se referiram a mim, então também é um guerreiro deus?

- Sim. – olhou para o castelo. – Estou a serviço da senhorita Hilda, disposto a protegê-la, sempre.

- É muito bom saber disso, Thor.

- Agora, se me der licença, preciso treinar. – pediu Thor, pegando a direção da floresta.

Siegfried analisou Thor. Parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Mas seus pensamentos se voltaram para algo mais importante no momento: ficar a sós com Hilda naquela tarde. (acho que assim dá mais destaque ao fato que, eu imagino, o amedronta um pouco, ou, pelo menos, o deixa nervoso)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neste momento, outra pessoa também observava os guerreiros deuses nos jardins. Do alto de uma janela, de braços cruzados (e) em uma postura pensativa, Alberich tentava analisar melhor o homem que atualmente era a fonte de sua raiva.

Um camponês sem título! Ele, que descendia de homens nobres, de uma das famílias mais antigas e tradicionais de Asgard, não compreendia porque Odin dera a um reles camponês a chance de ser um Guerreiro deus! Era algo que não conseguia compreender ou aceitar.

Certamente, se Durval ainda vivesse, isso não aconteceria. A plebe deveria ficar em seu lugar. Valhalla era apenas para os de sangue real. Atribuiu isso à postura de Hilda, a nova governante deste reino.

Ela apreciava e incentiva a igualdade entres seus súditos. E por isso não fez oposição quando foi informada de que um camponês seria guerreiro. Além disso tudo, ela invejava a sua inteligência e sagacidade, nunca dando ouvidos a seus sábios conselhos! Era para ele ser o segundo em comando em Asgard!

Com uma careta de desgosto, Alberich se afastou da janela e caminhou até uma mesa, onde se serviu de uma taça de vinho.

Sorvendo o líquido, observando um quadro que estava colocado em destaque na parede, deixou sua imaginação fluir. O quadro retratava a imagem de Durval.

Sorriu. Era uma pena que o antigo rei morreu sem deixar descendentes diretos. Cabendo a uma sobrinha este fardo. Mas Hilda também era jovem, não havia escolhido um pretendente ainda, e mostrava claramente que não desejava um tão cedo. Se algo lhe acontecesse, por direito de nobreza... seria ele, Alberich, a governar Asgard! Se Hilda morresse...

- Não seria lamentável se algo assim acontecesse? – e, sorrindo serviu-se de mais vinho, percebendo que a oportunidade viria em breve... talvez em um certo passeio a cavalo...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hilda e Siegfried cavalgavam pela neve. O vento frio tocava em seus rostos, seus cabelos e o rapaz pôde ver o quanto ela estava feliz naquele momento.

- Senhorita Hilda! - chamou preocupado, ao vê-la se afastar demais.

Siegfried (evite repetir o nome dele, use: o guerreiro deus, asgardiano, etc) incitou sua montaria para que a alcançasse logo.

Logo estava ao seu lado e estendeu a mão à rédea do cavalo dela, fazendo-o diminuir a velocidade até estarem apenas trotando.

- Não faça mais isso, senhorita. - disse em um tom de ordem, sério.

- Desculpe-me, sempre me empolgo quando estou cavalgando. - ela sorriu e com este simples gesto, ela conseguiu desfazer toda a postura séria do rapaz. (talvez você possa colocar que ele ruborizou levemente/ corou)

Foi quando ouviram uivos de lobos, que assustaram os cavalos e (fizeram com que) fazendo Siegfried ficar em total alerta. Ao longe, viram uma matilha de lobos que pareciam cercá-los e entre eles uma figura humana. Siegfried parecia a ponto de atacar a estranha figura, quando Hilda o segurou (deteve) pelo braço.

- Não. - ela pediu com serenidade.

O rapaz que estava entre os lobos os fitou e em seguida desapareceu em meio à floresta, sendo seguido pelos animais.

- Então é verdade. - ela suspirou com ar triste.

- O que?

- Ouvi rumores de que havia um menino vivendo nestas florestas, na companhia de lobos. Ele é o último descendente da família Fenrir. - Hilda lançou um olhar triste na direção em que (os animais) haviam tomado. - Queria fazer algo para ajudá-lo a reconstruir sua vida e seus bens, mas ainda não tive a chance de encontrá-lo e dizer-lhe isso.

- Mas eu ouvi dizer que todos os Fenrir morreram atacados por uma fera anos atrás!

- Um menino sobreviveu. - Hilda incitou o cavalo a andar. - Há tantas injustiças nestas terras. Injustiças promovidas pela ganância dos nobres e desejo (acho que "quero" ficaria melhor nesse caso) mudar isso, Siegfried! Desejo trazer justiça a todo meu povo e vê-lo viver com dignidade.

Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, Siegfried compreendeu o fardo que a princesa carregava.

- E eu a ajudarei nisso, senhorita Hilda. - disse com uma sinceridade que (fez a jovem parar o cavalo e virar-se para fitá-lo) a jovem parou o cavalo e virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Você promete? Você promete ficar ao meu lado em minha busca pela felicidade de Asgard, Siegfried? – perguntou, com um pouco de ansiedade.

- Sim. Juro por minha vida, senhorita Hilda, que estarei ao seu lado em suas decisões.

- Obrigada, Siegfried. - ela sorri(u) e o guerreiro sente(iu) o coração bater descompassado. - Vamos até o rio congelado? - ela pediu. - Adoro a visão das montanhas de lá.

-C-Claro.

Os dois cavalgam(ram) apressados na direção do grande rio congelado através da estrada, sem perceberem que alguém os observava. Ele não pôde ouvir toda a conversa, mas não importava. Ele já havia decidido o fim dela. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Alberich corre(u) para chegar antes que os dois ao seu destino, cortando caminho pelo bosque.

Após uma longa cavalgada, Hilda e Siegfried finalmente chegaram ao seu destino. Como o guerreiro esperava, o local estava vazio. O rigoroso inverno dos últimos(? Anos ?) afastara as pessoas das proximidades, e por isso sua princesa poderia usufruir da vista sem ser perturbada. Ele a observou desmontar e caminha(r) até as margens do rio, levando sua montaria pelas rédeas.

-Não é lindo? - ela perguntou, apontando para as montanhas.

-Sim... é linda... - ele respondeu baixinho, olhando fixamente para o rosto dela que estava (de) em perfil, depois balançou a cabeça, murmurando para si mesmo. - Idiota! Não fique sonhando.

Quando viu a princesa caminhando pela superfície congelada do rio, ficou apreensivo.

- Senhorita Hilda! Volte! Não é seguro se expor desta maneira! - aproximou-se rapidamente da margem do rio.

- Não se preocupe, Siegfried. - ela sorriu. - Há séculos que este gelo cobre o rio, mesmo no verão uma fina camada permanece e suas águas correm por baixo dele. É seguro!

- Mesmo assim! - ele deu um passo adiante, endurecendo um pouco a voz.-Sou responsável pela sua segurança, senhorita! Eu lhe peço que volte para cá agora!

- Você se preocupa demais.

- Eu me preocupo o suficiente por nós dois! - ele estendeu a mão em sua direção, chamando-a. - Se continuar a arriscar sua vida desta maneira, terei que levá-la de volta ao palácio.

Hilda suspirou, vencida.

- Podemos ir adiante ao menos? Ver a cachoeira congelada?

- Tudo bem. Vou buscar os cavalos.

Afastado da cena, na curva que o rio fazia, oculto pela vegetação e pela neve, Alberich observava os dois. Percebeu que Siegfried se afastava do leito do rio, na direção dos animais, e Hilda começou a caminhar devagar para as margens do rio. O momento era agora. Concentrando seu cosmo na palma de sua mão, ele desferiu um soco contra a superfície congelada. O efeito foi imediato.

Neste exato momento, Siegfried estancou seus passos sentindo o cosmo, mas não o reconhecendo de imediato. Hilda parecia ter sentido algo errado também, pois parou de caminhar. Foi quando ambos ouviram os sons do gelo rachando...partindo-se.

- Hilda...

Foi então que tudo aconteceu em questões de segundos. O gelo sob os pés de Hilda partiu. A princesa asgardiana emitiu um grito assustado e perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu ajoelhada no chão. A correnteza arrastou o enorme bloco por suas águas há séculos aprisionadas. O bloco foi se quebrando, tornando quase impossível a Hilda manter-se sobre ele.

Esquecido completamente do cosmo, o jovem só tinha em vista a ameaça à vida de sua princesa e em sua mente apenas o comando de salvar-lhe. Siegfried correu para o leito do rio e saltou para as suas águas, apoiou seus pés em um bloco de gelo e saltou novamente, na tentativa de chegar a Hilda, usando os blocos dispersos como apoio.

Ao longe, Alberich apenas observava e imaginava que, com um pouco de sorte, ambos teriam o mesmo destino.

A correnteza aumentava a cada instante, Hilda tentava se manter no bloco que estava desfazendo-se sob seus pés. Ergueu o olhar e sentiu alívio ao ver que Siegfried estava alcançando-a. Foi então que o rugido das águas aumentou e a princesa horrorizada percebeu o que estava para acontecer. Era a grande cachoeira diante deles.

- Odin... - ela murmurou, e então o bloco finalmente cedeu.

As águas gélidas a cobriram completamente.

- Hilda! - Siegfried gritou por ela, antes de mergulhar nas águas furiosas pela correnteza, na esperança de resgatá-la.

Suas vestes reais eram pesadas demais e agora molhadas dificultavam seus movimentos, impossibilitando a mesma a nadar e retornar a superfície. Frio intenso e cortante. A escuridão ameaçando retirar-lhe todos os sentidos. O ar escapando-lhe de seus pulmões. Medo intenso. Estas eram as sensações que acometiam a princesa. Então era assim que as pessoas sentiam quando estavam prestes a morrer?, ela indagou-se, fechando os olhos.

Abriu-os de repente, ao sentir uma mão forte segurar firmemente seu pulso e a puxar. Outro braço forte a envolveu pela cintura e seu salvador impulsionava toda a sua energia para levar ambos para cima. Ambos surgiram na superfície revolta das águas, a princesa emitiu um som de alívio ao sentir novamente o ar precioso.

Mas o perigo ainda não havia passado. O mesmo braço forte que a segurava pela cintura a apertou mais contra o corpo másculo do guerreiro, quando este percebeu que estavam bem próximos à cachoeira e não conseguiriam escapar da queda, presos à forte correnteza.

- Segure-se em mim! - ele ordenou e Hilda obedeceu imediatamente, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Siegfried! - havia temor na voz da princesa.

Alberich procurou um local alto para assistir o que acontecia. A queda estava próxima deles.

- Confie em mim, Hilda.

O nobre asgardiano sorriu, maldoso, seus planos iriam se concretizar.

- Eu...eu confio! - Hilda fechou os olhos, abraçando-o forte.

Ambos foram puxados pela força da correnteza para dentro das águas novamente, segundos antes da inevitável e mortal queda. Alberich riu alto, dando uma sonora gargalhada.

- Aiai... Não pensei que seria tão fácil! Livrei-me de Hilda e daquele plebeu em um único golpe de sorte! - rindo. (riu/ ria freneticamente) - Agora, tenho que encontrar os corpos e mostrar a toda Asgard o meu choque pela morte de nossa querida governante e seu guarda-costas. Pobre Hilda...tão jovem. Não deveria ter tanta inveja do meu cérebro privilegiado, divina Hilda.

Alberich, usando de sua habilidade e de sua velocidade, venceu a distância que separava o seu ponto de visão da queda d'água. No caminho, ficava pensando em toda a cena que faria para convencer os demais guerreiros deuses e os nobres que fora testemunha de uma tragédia sem igual.

Aproximou-se do ponto mais alto, se vangloriando intimamente do que fez, quando percebeu algo errado. Bem próximo ao local da queda, ouviu a voz odiosa dele.

- Segure-se firme, princesa.

- Impossível! - murmurou cético, apoiando suas mãos no chão e olhando para baixo.

Mal pode esconder sua surpresa ao ver Hilda e Siegfried vivos! O guerreiro deus havia se segurado com braço livre na borda rochosa da cachoeira e usando de sua força, impulsionava seu corpo para cima, tendo Hilda bem firme, segura, abraçada a ele.

- I-Impossível... - ele os olhava descrente.

- Alberich! - Siegfried gritou seu nome, acordando-o de seu torpor causado pelo choque de ver seus planos frustrados. - Rápido! Ajude Hilda!

Alberich cerrou os dedos, arrancando terra e neve do solo, de onde apoiava. Viu Siegfried subir pela encosta da cachoeira, se aproximando mais e mais dele.

"Droga! Maldito seja Siegfried e sua maldita sorte!" - praguejou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Hilda a subir.

Logo ambos conseguiram alcançar o local seguro acima da cachoeira, e finalmente o guerreiro deus pôde respirar aliviado. Estava com frio, sujo, mas aliviado por ver Hilda sã e salva. Ela estava ofegante, a mão sobre o seu coração, como se pedisse que ele se acalmasse, e a outra mão apoiada no ombro de Alberich.

Foi só então que Siegfried, desconfiado, perguntou ao colega:

-O que faz aqui, Alberich?

Alberich levantou o olhar, estranhando a súbita pergunta e ao mesmo tempo mantendo a expressão séria, para não levantar suspeitas.

- Estava treinando perto daqui. Senti um cosmo estranho e corri para investigar.

- Chegou a ver quem era? - voltou a perguntar, não acreditando muito na resposta dada.

- Não. Infelizmente não vi quem era. - desviou o olhar para Hilda e levantou-se, estendo a mão para que sua governante fizesse o mesmo. - Mas eu os reconheci sendo levados pela correnteza, mesmo estando longe. Eu estava mais preocupado com vocês dois e corri para cá.

- Obrigada, Alberich. - Hilda se pronunciou e depois sorriu para Siegfried. -Você salvou minha vida.

- Eu...eu jurei protegê-la, senhorita Hilda! É meu dever que cumpro com prazer! - respondeu, assumindo uma postura séria, esquecendo-se das demais perguntas que faria a Alberich.

- Você foi além de seus deveres se arriscando daquela maneira!

- Ela tem razão, Siegfried. - Alberich disse em um tom de ironia. - Salvou a princesa Hilda de uma morte horrível! É um herói!

Siegfried não gostou do tom de voz vindo do outro guerreiro, além do que, suas dúvidas e desconfianças não haviam sido sanadas. Porém sua atenção foi novamente desviada para Hilda, que tremia de frio.

- Vamos voltar ao palácio. - Siegfried decidiu, envolvendo Hilda em seus braços e elevando seu cosmo aos poucos, para aquecê-la.

- Sim. - concordou Alberich. - Já tivemos emoções demais para um dia, não acham?

Em silêncio voltaram para o palácio. Siegfried e Hilda não olharam para trás, e por isso não foram testemunhas da expressão insatisfeita de Alberich, por ver um plano brilhante fracassar.

Mas haveria outras oportunidades.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dias depois.

- Aí está nosso herói! - foram as palavras que Siegfried ouviu vindas de Thor, momentos antes de suas costas serem acertadas pelo poderoso tapa que ele lhe dera. - Como se sente, Siegfried?

- Com...as costas ardendo? - respondeu recuperando o fôlego tomado pelo "golpe" do amigo, que riu do comentário. - Eu estou bem... Não me chame de herói.

- Como não chamá-lo assim? - era Shido quem dizia, e chegava acompanhado de Haguen e Mime. - Salvou a vida da Divina Hilda! Merece ser chamado de herói por todos.

- Até nomeado o novo Chefe da Guarda Real foi. - Mime riu. - Foi a promoção mais rápida que eu já vi, herói!

- Aliás, é o título que todos em Asgard se referem a você agora. - comentou Haguen. - Comentam até que você é o lendário Siegfried, o herói imortal.

- Se ele era imortal, cadê ele agora? - Siegfried riu. - Vamos parar de dizer bobagens e vamos direto ao ponto.

- Sim, senhor! - responderam todos fazendo continência em tom zombeteiro.

- Eu falo sério!

Os demais guerreiros concordaram e ficaram em silêncio, esperando que seu amigo se pronunciasse. Foi então que notaram o semblante sério dele.

- O que houve na cachoeira não foi acidente. - todos o olharam incrédulos. - Senti um cosmo elevando-se, pouco antes do gelo quebrar sob os pés de Hilda. O que me leva a crer que atentaram contra a vida dela.

- Um inimigo entre nós? - Shido estreitou o olhar, incomodado com a recente informação.

- Um traidor! - Thor estava furioso.

- Não levantem hipóteses ainda. - Siegfried levantou a mão, pedindo que se acalmassem. - Mas acho mais seguro que fiquemos sempre perto de Hilda e a protejamos. Nem mesmo quando ela for orar a Odin deve ser deixada sozinha.

- É proibido a qualquer um ficar no local de oração. Somente os governantes de Asgard tem a autorização de Odin para isso! - declarou Shido.

- Mesmo que fiquemos a uma distância discreta. Ela não deve ficar sozinha. - declarou Siegfried.

- Concordo. - Mime pronunciou-se. - Mas onde está Alberich que não participa de uma reunião tão importante?

- Ele está em sua propriedade. Não poderia esperar por sua chegada. - explicou Siegfried. - Peço que o coloquem a par dos acontecimentos.

- Tudo bem. - declarou Shido, cruzando os braços e se encostando-se a uma parede.

- Pois irei ficar um tempo fora. - continuou Siegfried, para a surpresa de todos. - E partirei mais tranqüilo sabendo que estarão perto dela o tempo todo.

- Para onde vai? - pergunta Thor.

-Treinar. Ficar mais forte! - ergueu o punho. - Não me sinto forte o suficiente para protegê-la.

- Já é muito forte. - diz Shido. - Mas se você se sente melhor treinando para aumentar suas habilidades... Eu prometo sempre ficar ao lado de Hilda.

- Obrigado. - Siegfried sorriu. - Em minha ausência, o comando da Guarda Real ficará sob sua responsabilidade, Shido.

- Então está decidido! - Shido se pronuncia. - A cada dia um de nós irá acompanhar Hilda em suas orações. Amanhã eu começarei, depois Mime, Thor e em seguida Alberich.

Todos concordaram e mal sabiam das mudanças que em breve aconteceriam e que mudariam o destino de cada um...para sempre.

Continua...

Nota: Em breve, o final.


	4. Capítulo 4

**O Nascimento de um herói.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Nota: diálogos da segunda parte foram retirados do episódio 74, do animê Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.**

**Betado por Arthemisys.**

Após ter finalizado a reunião, Siegfried se sentia mais seguro para partir em treinamento e deixar Hilda por alguns dias. Ele não confiava em Alberich por completo, mas sabia que tanto Shido quanto Thor não descuidariam da princesa um momento qualquer.

"Hilda... eu volto logo para você."

Foi ao seu alojamento, arrumou seus poucos pertences e se preparava para sair quando a porta abriu e ele não escondeu seu espanto ao ver objeto de seus pensamentos e preocupações adentrar no humilde cômodo.

-Pretendia partir sem se despedir de mim, Siegfried?-ela perguntou após uma rápida olhada na trouxa que ele segurava.

-Não! Eu não pretendia ir embora!-ela o fitou, desarmando-o por completo. -É temporário. Vou treinar alguns dias e retorno logo.

-É que... Com você no Palácio me sinto mais segura.

-Shido e Thor cuidarão de você. E tem Mime e Hagen também!-ele suspirou, quase vencido pelo olhar dela. -Prometo retornar o mais breve possível.

-Tudo bem...

Siegfried aproximou-se de Hilda e depositou suas mãos em seus ombros delicados, pressionando-os levemente.

-Eu lhe prometi que sempre a protegeria, Hilda de Polaris. E o farei. Jamais deixarei que a machuquem, e sempre seguirei seus desejos pelo bem de Asgard... E o seu.

Hilda sorri timidamente, reconfortada pelas palavras dele.

-Obrigada, Siegfried.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas se fitando. Era como se uma força poderosa impedisse ambos de desviarem os olhares.

-Bem... -ele se afasta exigindo de si muita força de vontade. -Preciso ir, princesa Hilda e...

Ela o segura pela mão, com firmeza, baixando o olhar. Parecia incerta do que iria falar, e o guerreiro notou que a sua mão tremia.

-Siegfried... Eu... Eu não o agradeci como merecia após salvar minha vida no outro dia.

-Saber que está bem é a única coisa que preciso saber senhorita. -ela ergueu o rosto. - Senhorita Hilda?

-Seria muito atrevimento se eu... Pedisse que me beijasse, Siegfried?-ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo o que a princesa dissera. -Eu sempre quis saber... Como seria um beijo seu.

-Senhorita...

-Por favor, esqueça então o que eu disse! Eu estou parecendo uma tola e...

Siegfried a silenciou com um beijo. Desejava apenas roçar os lábios nos dela, não achava que teria coragem de ir além de um beijo casto na nobre dama. Mas assim que tocou a suavidade dos lábios róseos e provou o doce sabor deles, não pôde se conter. Como um homem sedento, perdido em um imenso deserto de emoções e desejos, trouxe-a para mais perto de si e a beijou com sofreguidão, demonstrando toda a paixão que carregava dentro de seu coração, desde que a conhecera.

A princípio Hilda enrijeceu-se, surpresa. Então, quando a língua traçou-lhe os contornos dos lábios, ela relaxou no abraço que lhe oferecia o paraíso. À medida que Siegfried movimentava a boca sobre a dela, Hilda passou a retribuir-lhe o beijo que desmentia sua aparente inércia.

Erguendo a cabeça, Siegfried a encarou silencioso, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos a face corada e delicada de Hilda.

-Eu prometo que sempre a protegerei, minha princesa. -murmurou.

-Eu sei. -ela sorriu, ainda se sentindo tonta pelas emoções que aquele beijo haviam despertado.

-Voltarei logo.

Afastou-se, se ajoelhando diante de Hilda e beijando sua mão. E em seguida jogou a trouxa por sobre um ombro e caminhou para a saída.

"Voltarei logo para você, minha princesa."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dias depois...

O vento gélido soprava implacável, e mesmo assim a mulher de aparência tão frágil continuava a orar fervorosamente a Odin. Não muito distante dela, Alberich mantinha a vigilância. O nobre havia sido obrigado a deixar de lado seus planos, mas não o havia abandonado. Ainda conseguiria

-Odin, senhor de Asgard...-ela orava-Somos o povo do extremo norte do mundo, isolado pelo gelo e pela neve...jamais vimos a luz do sol, nem os campos verdes e nem o azul do céu...-enquanto ela orava, seu corpo era banhado pelo mais puro cosmo.-Mas nós aceitamos este sacrifício em nome da salvação de todo o mundo. Acreditando que esta é a provação imposta pelo nosso Grande Mestre.

Alberich escutava, com ar entediado. Não entendia o porquê de tanto sacrifício por um mundo que desconhecia a existência deles.

-Estamos contentes em aceitar e suportar o destino que o Senhor nos reservou. Em nome do amor e da paz de tudo o que existe sobre a Terra.

Foi quando o mar começou a se agitar, e um poderoso Cosmo se manifestou. Alberich recuou um passo, apenas observando o que acontecia, sentindo-se intimidado pelo o que acontecia. E pela voz que reverberou como um trovão, e que parecia vir das águas.

-Você é Hilda de Polaris?-a voz perguntou.

-Quem me chama?

-Apenas lhe direi que sou um poder muito maior do que Odin, o deus que você venera.

-É mentira! Não pode existir tal poder neste mundo!

-Hilda, suponho que você saiba a respeito do Santuário... A força que junto com Asgard divide este mundo em dois. O Santuário está prestes a mudar agora... -a princesa ouvia e teve um mau pressentimento. -Não acha que é o momento oportuno de abandonar este país cercado de gelo e conquistar o mundo ensolarado de fora? Você não quer ter o controle da Terra, derrotando Atena e esmagando o Santuário?

Após ouvir tais palavras, a princesa fita o oceano gelado e responde com firmeza:

-Não. Nós não gostamos de lutar.

O cosmo invasor tornou-se mais agressivo.

-Não existe outra força sobre a Terra que possa lutar contra os Cavaleiros do Santuário além dos lendários Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard.

-Quem é você? Por favor, me diga quem é você?

-Acho que não vale a pena continuar falando com você, Hilda de Polaris. -o cosmo elevou-se. -Você ficará sob o meu controle e fará a minha vontade a partir de hoje.

Ondas se ergueram, envolvendo Hilda, destruindo o local de oração e arrastando-a para o fundo do oceano escuro e frio. Hilda ergue a mão, como se pedisse ajuda. Em sua mente tomada pelo medo, as lembranças de Siegfried que na última vez estendeu a mão e a salvou, levando-a para a segurança de seus braços... Mas desta vez... Ele não estava ali para salvá-la.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Siegfried corria pelas áreas montanhosas, parou de repente como sentisse algo ruim no ar.

-O que está acontecendo?

Olhou para o céu estrelado e viu a estrela Polaris brilhando com mais esplendor que o normal. Em seguida a Constelação de Ursa Maior emitiu um brilho intenso. A terra estremeceu, Siegfried observou quando sete colunas de luz surgiram de pontos diferentes de Asgard e ergueram-se até os céus.

Sentindo uma força inexplicável chamá-lo, como um sussurro em seus ouvidos, uma voz tão doce quanto ao de Hilda convocando-o.

Correndo alcançou o sopé de uma montanha, de onde uma das colunas de luz parecia ter surgido. A terra e as pedras cederam, depois de pulsarem como se um ser vivo tentasse surgir de suas entranhas, revelando uma lendária armadura. Em sua mente, a voz de Hilda, como se ela falasse diretamente em seu coração:

-O maior herói da mitologia nórdica... Siegfried... Eu o honrarei com a armadura dos deuses de Dohbe, a Estrela Alfa.

Siegfried não disse nada. Se a lendária armadura renasceu pela vontade de Hilda, a usaria conforme a sua vontade.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na casa de um velho ferreiro, naquela mesma noite.

Woldein estava em seu leito, acamado por uma doença que aos poucos retiravam toda a sua força, e seu estado era agravado pela sua idade tão avançada. Mas mesmo assim, ele sente a presença de mais uma pessoa em sua humilde residência, e abre os olhos para fitar o seu visitante.

-Hmmm... -o artesão admirou as vestimentas dele. -A lendária armadura dos deuses fica bem em você filho... -ele tosse após dizer isso.

-Por que não pediu que me avisassem que estava doente pai?-Siegfried pergunta preocupado, sentando no leito ao lado do idoso.

-Porque meu filho tem a missão de proteger nossa soberana e não de se preocupar com um velho. -respondeu segurando a mão do filho e o olhando com preocupação.

-O que foi?

-Todas as vezes que as armaduras divinas foram despertadas... Houve guerras terríveis e muito sangue e lágrimas foram derramadas. -ele tosse mais uma vez, demonstrando a fragilidade de sua saúde. - Por mais de mil anos elas ficaram adormecidas... Dizem que esperavam apenas o chamado de Odin para o Ragnarok... Haverá uma guerra?

-Provavelmente.

-Então Hilda está se afastando do propósito de Odin. -ele retira a mão e tosse.

-Pai, não repita isso jamais!-Siegfried mal conteve a indignação ao ouvir tais palavras. -Ninguém respeita a vontade de Odin mais que a divina Hilda!

-Não acredito que seja vontade de nosso deus uma batalha sem sentido nos dias de hoje, filho. -ele suspirou. -Contra quem irá lutar?

-Estou a caminho do palácio agora. Ainda não sei.

-Não deixe Hilda desviar-se de seu caminho, filho! Não permita esta guerra!

-Jurei que a seguiria e a protegeria pai... E estaria ao seu lado, não importasse contra quem.

-Está deixando seu coração falar mais alto que a razão. -o guerreiro espantou-se com as palavras. -Você... -começa a tossir. -... Não pode se permitir ficar cego... -tosse novamente. -Estou cansado, preciso dormir.

-Descanse pai. Deixe a guerra comigo e com os guerreiros deuses.

-Tenho sede...

-Buscarei água.

Siegfried procura por água fresca em um jarro e descobre que está vazio. Ele desce rapidamente as escadas e lá fora busca água em um poço e retornar para o quarto de seu pai.

-Aqui está sua água, pai.

Não obteve respostas. Siegfried se aproxima para ter certeza de que apenas dormia. Sente um aperto em seu coração ao ver que ele não respirava. Tocou em seu peito e não sentiu seu coração bater. Woldein, o homem que o adotara, que o criou e amou como a um filho, estava morto.

-Pai... Adeus, pai. -pegando na mão calejada pelo trabalho e pelo tempo, e a apertou com carinho. -Obrigado.

Com cuidado cobriu o corpo de Woldein e desceu as escadas. Do lado de fora permitiu que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos e rolasse por sua face. Pela primeira vez desde a morte de seus pais verdadeiros... Siegfried chorou.

Viu outras pessoas que moravam na vila. Deixaria com elas o fardo de darem a seu pai um enterro digno. Agora não poderia parar. Hilda o esperava.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ele chegou rapidamente ao Palácio Valhalla. Sentia a presença dos cosmos poderosos de seus companheiros, bem como o de Hilda. Adentrou nos jardins do palácio, e percebeu a presença de mais uma pessoa. Era a princesa Freya, irmã mais jovem de Hilda. Notou que ela tinha uma expressão entristecida.

-Senhorita Freya?

Ela parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia ao ver uma terceira pessoa se aproximando. Freya baixou a cabeça, ficando calada. Siegfried virou-se para tal pessoa e com espanto reconheceu ser Hilda.

-Bem vindo, Siegfried de Dohbe.-ela disse com um tom frio.

-Senhorita Hilda?-ele estranhou as vestes dela. Não trajava o fino vestido e sim uma armadura que lembrava as antigas valquírias, filhas de Odin, quando se preparavam para a batalha, ainda mais por estar empunhando uma lança em uma das mãos.

-Venha. -ela ordenou caminhando à frente;

A seguiu até o local onde se encontrava a imponente estátua de Odin, e notou a presença de outras pessoas. Eram seus companheiros... Shido, Thor, Mime, Hagen... Todos trajando as sagradas armaduras dos deuses. Alberich também havia sido agraciado com tal honra e também havia um jovem, que não conhecia.

-Lembra dos Fenrir, Siegfried?-Hilda perguntou e o guerreiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. -Eu lhe disse que ajudaria a recuperar a honra daquela casa... Fenrir de Arioth lutará ao meu lado para reerguer sua família. Não é um ato nobre?

-Sim.

Em seguida, ela subiu ao ponto mais alto daquele lugar e contou a todos os seus planos. De início, o guerreiro deus de Dohbe espantou-se. O que levou Hilda, que tanto amava a paz, querer de repente erguer as armas contra o Santuário de Atena?

Tais dúvidas logos foram apagadas. A lembrança do beijo carregado de paixão que trocaram dias atrás ainda era viva em sua mente. Ainda podia sentir o gosto doce dos lábios daquela mulher nos seus. E principalmente lembrava da promessa que havia feito.

Ajoelhou-se, como os demais. Jurou destruir o Santuário... Por Asgard... E principalmente por ela... Por seus sonhos. Esmagaria qualquer um que se colocasse entre Hilda e sua vontade.

E não faria isso por ser um soldado fiel. Nem por ouro ou glória diante de uma guerra.

Faria isso pelo sentimento que estava em seu coração desde que a vira quando crianças, anos atrás. Faria isso pela mulher que amava.

"Eu esmagarei o Santuário. Por você, meu amor..."

Fim.

Nota: devem ter estranhado um pouco este final. Mas achei que não havia mais nada a ser acrescentado aqui. Afinal, a história tem seguimento na famosa Saga de Asgard, exibida no anime clássico, e que conta o final trágico deste herói, Siegfried de Dohbe.

Espero que o fic tenha sido de agrado de todos! Obrigada por terem acompanhado.

Até.


End file.
